


Just Like His Mother

by Jjosiah98



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Reunions, Kidnapping, Kinda, Other, Toothless lived at the Sanctuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjosiah98/pseuds/Jjosiah98
Summary: Valka accepted that she would never see her family again. She told herself it was for the best, that they would be better off without her. So she doesn't know what to think when the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself literally drags her son to her. Who knew he would be so much like her when she wasn't even there to begin with?
Relationships: Cloudjumper & Valka (How to Train Your Dragon), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Valka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Just Like His Mother

Valka had been sleeping peacefully, having a nice dream about flying with her draconic companion when she was startled awake by one of the lookout dragons for the Sanctuary. They were telling her about a single incoming dragon that seemed to be carrying something in it's claws, and that it was coming in fast.

She quickly got out of bed and started getting dressed. It didn't take her long to get up and ready since she knew there would be times she didn't have time to waste, especially when it came to dragon trappers and hunters in the nearby area. Cloudjumper was already up and waiting for her, ready to assist her onto his back so they could leave.

It seemed, however, that when the dragon said 'coming in fast', that was an understatement. She had just gotten the last of her armor on and was heading for her helmet when another dragon burst into her small den. It was a solid black dragon with sharp green eyes that seemed to be a he, and she couldn't help but feel that this dragon was familiar somehow.

He was looking around, what looked to be a small brown fur vest in his mouth before he spotted her. He trilled happily before prancing forwards and dropping the vest in front of her. She looked at it, then him, then shared a look with her companion, both feeling very confused.

The black dragon tilted his head, as if not understanding why she was confused. Then he looked down at the vest. His eyes widened and he gave a surprised bark before looking around wildly again. When he didn't find what he was looking for, he gave a quick warble at her to stay put before dashing back out into the corridor.

She slowly bent down to pick up the vest, wondering what was so special about it. Cloudjumper leaned in as well, taking a few sniffs at it. He leaned back with a surprised croon, but before he could say anything she heard human shouting coming from the entrance.

"Hey, no! Get away from me you crazy dragon! No, let go!"

The black dragon was back again, this time with a human boy. He had the child's green shirt clamped between his teeth and was practically dragging the boy over to her. When he was once more in front of her, he set the boy down and trilled again, looking very pleased with himself.

She looked down at the boy, wondering where he came from and why the dragon decided to bring him here, or to her specifically. He had long auburn hair and forest green eyes that were currently flicking between her and the two dragons in the room. She could tell he was nervous, but at least it wasn't a full blown panic attack. It was also good he wasn't trying to hurt the dragons, but she didn't think he had any weapons on him anyways.

She took a closer look at his face, but stopped at his chin. There was a small little scar there, barely anything worth making a fuss about, but to her it held so much more. Her son got a cut in that same spot the same night she was taken. She felt her chest constrict. No, surely it couldn't be...

"H-Hiccup?"

The boys full attention was now on her. He leaned back slightly, cautious.

"H-How do you know my name? Do I know you?"

She wasn't quite sure how to feel right now. When she had left all those years ago, she had told herself it was for the best. That the village didn't need her. That Hiccup would be better off without her around, that Stoick could raise him better. She had accepted that she would never see her family again. Yet here, right in front of her, was her son, dragged in by...

She spared a quick look up at the black dragon. She knew why she recognized him. He was the little Night Fury that vanished one day after going out on a flight. She had thought he was lost, either captured or killed by the hunters or another alpha, yet here he was, having not only returned, but also having brought her son with him.

She looked back at Hiccup.

"No...you were only a babe. But a mother never forgets."

\- - - -

"You're not upset...are you?"

After calming her son down after revealing that she was in fact his dead mother, she brought him over to a small makeshift table she made for when she decided to eat in her den or fix her armor. Understandably, Hiccup wanted answers, which she gave as well as she could. The two dragons gave them their space, crooning to each other and catching up.

"...No? I mean, I don't know. I guess I can understand why you didn't come back, but...do you know how hard life was for me on Berk? All the pain I had to go through?"

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I thought it would have been better for me to stay away. That I wouldn't be needed."

Hiccup sighed and looked away. He had told her some of what his life was like on Berk as well, and she knew now that leaving him there was the wrong choice. Perhaps she should have gone back for him. She followed his gaze, which was currently on the Night Fury.

"How did you meet him?"

He gave her a questioning look.

"The Night Fury. How did you meet?"

"O-oh, uh. Funny story about that. You see, I kinda...shot him down?"

Valka stared at him.

"You shot him down? How?"

"See, I wanted to prove myself, show I could be useful, so I made a bola launcher and during a raid, I...made the shot."

She looked back at the black dragon, now knowing where the missing scale patches came from.

"No one believed me, as usual, so I went by myself to look for him. I found him still tied up and helpless in the ropes, and thought he was dead at first. Turns out he wasn't, but I...just couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to kill him like that."

She gave him a considering look.

"Why?"

"Why...what?"

"Why couldn't you do it?"

He looks down in thought for a moment before looking back at the dragon, who now returned his gaze.

"I couldn't do it because he looked as scared as I was. I looked at him and saw myself."

The two held each others gaze for a few more moments before Hiccup looked away, guilty. She smiled slightly. She couldn't believe just how much Hiccup seemed to take after her. She never would have thought it to be possible. But there was still one thing she had to ask.

"What do you want to do now, Hiccup?"

"What?"

"Do you want to stay here, or go back to Berk?"

He gained a troubled look, clearly conflicted about what he wanted to do.

"Can I...think about it?"

"Of course, dear."

He nodded then stood before making his way to the exit. She watched him go with slight trepidation. As much as she wanted him to stay, to be with her so she could teach him all the wonderful things about dragons, it was his choice about what to do. She didn't have the right to make that kind of decision for him. She stood as well and went to her companion, leaning into him for comfort.

They stayed like that, leaning into each other for a while. Neither of them noticed the Night Fury slip out of the room, following the scent of her son.

\- - - -

It had been a few hours since Hiccup left, and she was getting a bit worried. She knew the dragons wouldn't do anything to him, being the kind creatures they are, and that they would be curious more than anything since they would recognize him as her family. He might get nervous though, since it seems he doesn't have much positive experience with dragons.

She is worried that he might get lost, or fall off a sudden drop that he doesn't know is there. While the Sanctuary might be good for dragons, humans have it harder here, mainly with getting around without assistance of some kind. So when the fourth hour went by, she decided to go looking for him.

Cloudjumper assisted her onto his back and smoothly took off, angling for the path that Hiccup's scent went down. It took a couple minutes before they got close, and she had her companion land when she heard her son talking. She slipped off his back and they both peeked around the corner where Hiccup's voice was coming from.

Her son and the Night Fury were both on one of the ledges that lead to the outside, giving them a nice view of the island they were on and the sea surrounding it. The sun was currently setting on the horizon, giving the atmosphere that much more serenity.

Hiccup was currently standing in front of the dragon, just outside a collection of random grooves in the ground that vaguely looked like Hiccup's face. A much smaller drawing of the dragon's face was next to a rock with a discarded stick next to it. She was also pretty sure there was a half eaten raw fish next to the rock as well, but wasn't sure.

She watched as Hiccup slowly raised his hand, moving to touch the dragon's nose. Said dragon leaned away from it, growling lightly. Her son paused, then took a breath and turned his head away, eyes closed and hand still raised to the dragon. The Night Fury's pupils widened, staring at the hand. He slowly leaned forwards, hesitating ever so slightly before closing his eyes as well and pushing his nose into Hiccup's open palm.

Hiccup tensed for a moment, before letting out a shaky breath and turning to look at the dragon. The dragon leaned back again and opened his eyes, and both just stared at the other for a bit. Then Hiccup smiled and the Night Fury gave a toothless imitation of it, looking both ridiculous and absurdly cute.

Her heart swelled when her son moved closer and hugged the dragon tightly around the neck, which the dragon returned by wrapping his large head around Hiccup's back and wrapped one fore-paw around his back. She could already tell those two would have an unbreakable bond, they were simply meant for each other.

They separated before moving to the ledge together, the dragon laying down and letting Hiccup lean back against him, wrapping his tail around to form a protective circle around his friend. She and her companion walked up after a moment, settling down in a similar manner. They all sat in silence together, watching as the sun went down under the sea and the stars came out.

"I'll stay."

Valka turned to look at him, wondering for a moment if she heard right.

"What?"

He returned her gaze.

"I'll stay. Clearly there's a lot more to dragons than we thought, and I've always wanted to go exploring..."

She couldn't help herself. She was up and crushing him in a hug before he could so much as blink. He wheezed slightly before working his arms around to return the embrace.

"Oh, Hiccup. I'm so happy you'll stay. I have so much I can teach you, so much more about dragons and all the wonderful things they can do!"

The Night Fury warbled happily and shoved himself between them, purring loudly and rubbing against Hiccup gleefully. When she let go, the dragon pounced on him, licking him eagerly.

"Ah, no, Toothless, stop!"

She couldn't stop smiling. Things were going to be wonderful now with her son here with her. If only Stoick could see this side of things, then maybe they could be a family again. For now though, she would enjoy her time with her son, doing her best to make up for leaving him alone all this time.


End file.
